Hunting with flint lock mechanism equipped long guns is becoming increasingly popular and in many localities special hunting seasons for hunters who use flint lock mechanisms equipped long guns have been established. For this reason, as well as the fact that hunting with a flint lock mechanism equipped long gun is considered to be greater sport than hunting with more conventional and sophiscated weapons, increasing numbers of hunters are turning to flint lock equipped long guns. However, flink lock equipped weapons are highly subject to misfiring during high humidity conditions. Carrying a primed and unprotected flint lock equipped weapon in the rain or snow for any length of time results in a high risk of misfiring and movement through brush after a rain or a snow can result in the flashing powder becoming damp as a result of moisture dropping from trees and brush with the result that misfiring occurs. Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby the flint lock mechanism of a hunting weapon may be protected against moisture until immediately prior to the weapon being fired.
An example of a flint lock type weapon including some of the general structural features of the instant invention as well as other cover portions for different types of firearms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,441, 1,861,533 and 3,757,447. However, these previously known devices do not perform the desired functions of the instant invention.